My EMotions
by nomi298
Summary: My Pain,My Fear,My Anger,My Guilt,My Hatred, My Depression and my freedom is all because of him


Mirrors Reflect you, right?

Then How come when I look in the mirror I Don't see me? I see someone else. Some one Who isn't me.

He's mean. He laughs at me. My pain. can't he see that he is destroying me?

I'd wish he would just disappear. But he refuses to leave, I wonder if his parents care. He always seems so lonely, so I let him stay. Lately though he's been asking me what life is like. What does the food taste like, What is love, ect.

I talk to him when ever I can, But the more I talk to him the more I forget. I'd be talking to him and the next I'd be outside laying on the ground. I asked him about it,but he just smirked and said not to worry so much.

He's scary. He frightens me. My fear. It's killing me.

I've started to see him every where now. At school,home,outside...But for some reason no one else seems to see him. It's like he's a ghost of some sort. He's also transparent, I can see right through him, He also says He has a body but due to his condition he can only seem like a ghost. Like the mist

come from no where, be everywhere.

He's angry. He angers me. My anger. It's eating me away.

For some reason he's always angry. He doesn't like the fact that I have friends that I talk to. He wants them to go away, so I can always be his. Earlier this week I was talking to him, like usual...But this time he seemed different.

His eye was Red...what did it mean? He told me that he needed me...But for what? Before I knew it I was outside again. standing over my bloodied friend. she looked at me frightened. I offered her my hand but she pushed me away. Called me a freak.

It makes me angry, I cried,sobbed. and asked him

"Why? Why would she push me away? She left me alone!"

He just smirked and said

"Don't worry about it so much."

he's always sad. which makes me sad. My sadness. It's drowning me.

Lately no one has talked to me. I don't know why, But they seem to also fear me. Was I really that scary? I haven't been talking much either. Why talk when no one is there. He was there though. He's always been their. He has never left me alone.

He's my Savior.

He always has a guilty look in his eye's. It makes me feel guilty for keeping him here. My guilt. It's pulling me.

He hasn't talked to me in a while. I wonder where he went, Is he alright? why hasn't he told me anything? Once he finally came back I asked where he was. He smiled and said.

"I've fought to destroy something, that you will soon be a part of."

I never knew what he meant when he said that

I do now though.

He seems to hold hatred towards his family. I Hate my family. My Hatred. It's burning me.

My mother or Father haven't been paying attention to me, my personality no longer exists. I have no family, just him. He's always been there. He's the only one I care for.

No one else but him.

But he hasn't talked me either to, I waited,and waited,and waited,but he never returned again.

did he leave me alone to?

I hate him.

He used to seem really depressed. I felt depressed because he no longer cared for me. My Depression. It's leaving me.

I haven't seen him in a month, I've tried looking for him in my reflection again,but...I can no longer see him. eventually everyone and everything I cared and loved for is now gone and left me. Even him. the one I thought loved me.

He's a liar. He also left me alone.

He seemed trapped. I seemed dead. My death. It's freeing us both.

Today...I thought was going to be like any other day, I ignore people,they ignore me. but today wasn't the same on my way back home from school. I saw an adorable kitty crossing the road. He seemed hurt. I wanted to help him,so I started walking toward him.

I suddenly heard loud honking,I turned my head to the right ad saw a Truck coming. It was about to hit the kitty. On instinct I would have jumped back but I had to save the kitty. He was like me. Hurt and alone.

So I ran and grabbed him. I instantly felt pain on my right side on my body and on my eye.

Was this really happening? was I going to die? If I was going to die like this what was the point of me living?

I instantly Blacked out. When I woke up I heard machine attached to me beeping. I heard my mother talking outside. She didn't need me,she didn't even want me. I laid my head back down and closed my eye's and went back to sleep.

When I opened my eye's. I was no longer in the hospital, It looked like field, I got up and walked around,wondering where I was.

"Nagi..." My eye's widen, I...Re...member...that voice...

"Nagi..." I looked around, but couldn't find him, where was he?

"Nagi." I jumped the voice sound like it was right next to my ear. I turned around quickly and saw familiar red and blue eye's. He...H-he's here! "Nagi,what did you do now?" He laughed at me. "You..." I whispered.

I felt his hand caress my cheek. I felt Tears build up in my eye's. "I Need you Nagi. will you help me?" He asked. I nodded.

I wanted to be there for him. I wanted to live.

"You're name is now chrome..alright?" He said I looked at him "And I'll use you how ever I want." He said. I nodded again.

He smiled and me

"Kufufufufu,Thank you Chrome." He said patting me on the head. I smiled back at him

"You're welcome, Mukuro-sama!"


End file.
